My Undying Love
by Westerncat
Summary: Just another battle on board the Black Pearl,but when things turn deadly for Jack it will test Elizabeth's love for him,and test how they feel on the inside. Sparrabeth. Rated for Language. Being edited and re-worked as of 3-31-2012.
1. Secrets

_The Black Pearl _sat motion less on the cerulean sea betraying that there was any actual movement on board the ship...

Elizabeth stabbed any pirate that was unlucky enough to get in her path. She put her back against the mast to catch her breath as her eyes searched for Jack and Will. It was raining and that wasn't making things any better than they should have been as well as making the deck slippery. She wiped her eyes of rain and spotted Will. He was holding his arm slashing at someone who was in his way. She saw him sigh heavily as he plunged the sword into the offenders stomach.

He yanked it out and slid down behind barrels of gun powder. It looked like the pirates they were fighting were beginning to wan and she had yet to see Jack anywhere. She just prayed he was fairing alright, for the attack had caught him completely off guard. She knew that the reason this fight was going on was because Jack had something that was unsettled between the two.

"Will, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked gently as she ran toward him. He had his eyes closed and his hand still on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Elizabeth, it's just a small cut, nothing to fuss over. I was about to come check on you, this fight has to be almost over. We have been at it for hours." She lifted his hand from his shoulder to look at the wound. And was relived when the wound looked to be clotting, though the rain was not helping.

"Have you happened to see Jack about anywhere. I haven't seen him since the other captain and his crew raided the Pearl." Her voice was full of worry and Will began to feel concerned himself. He looked down at the lower deck as the Pearl's crew began cheering as the enemy's crew had been vanquished.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him lately, though it looks like we've won." He smiled at Elizabeth who smiled back at him halfheartedly.

His smile fell as he heard a familiar voice weakly yell for help.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and without warning she ran past Will, quickly making her way below deck. He followed her and drew his sword, in case it would be needed.

"Jack!" They both ran below deck fearing what had become of him. Stepping over bodies as they headed further into the darkness. Will grabbed a burning lantern and pulled Elizabeth closer to him.

"Jack!" they both called again as they spotted Jack sitting against the wall sword still in his hand. He looked up at them, and he had never been so glad to see them as he had now. He feared that they would have gotten killed, especially Elizabeth, but an enormous weight seemed to be lifted off of his shoulders at the sight of her. Elizabeth ran over to and checked him over. He seemed fine, a little scratched up but otherwise fine.

"I'm glad to see someone that isn't going to try and kill me." He smirked at Elizabeth.

"I'm so glad to see that you are all right and not just another body we will have to throw overboard later." She gently nudged him earning another grin that could be read as touché.

She then looked at the man lying on the ground mere inches from where Jack was sitting.

"So that was the bastard that threw out an attack on us so suddenly? Disgusting, he's as big as a bull. I don't see how you managed to take someone of his size down."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." He grinned once more, suppressing a wince.

She smiled at him and helped Will pull him up.

"Let's get you above deck, the crew is probably worried about you." As Jack got to his feet and tried to walk with the pair, he staggered as the room suddenly began to spin causing Elizabeth to grab his arm in alarm.

"Jack?" She asked worriedly watching him close his eyes and shake his head. Will placed a hand on Jack's shoulder making him open his eyes.

"It's nothing, just been in the dark on me rump too long and my balance is a little off." Jack winced as he glanced at Will's arm and the blood on his shirt.

"Are you wounded whelp? That's alot of blood there." Jack motioned to his shoulder and grimaced.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I've had worse." He said bitterly.

Gibbs was the first at the captains side when they came up. "Captn'! You're ok!" He said patting Jack's back.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs, seeing as I'm alive and well you can get to getting rid of the unwelcome stench aboard my ship." He motioned to the numerous bodies lying all over the deck. He walked to the side of the ship and closed his eyes trying hard to keep himself in check. He didn't want to believe it, but he had been wounded. A quick stab to his belly, caught him and he willed himself to finish off the other captain. He had lost a lot of blood and now his mind was wanting to give up the fight to stay conscious.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath at the pain that was slowly working it's way across his abdomen but quickly regained his composer of anything wrong as Elizabeth came and stood beside him.

"You are a brave man Jack, and that's very honorable." Elizabeth kept her gaze on the sea before them a few moments before looking up at Jack.

"Well luv," He leaned closer to her ignoring his wound and pulling his coat tighter around himself. "You have to learn to survive and adapt, you learn from experience." He tucked a stray hair behind Elizabeth's ear.

"No one should have to worry about you then, and yet they still feel they have to." His mind clouded once more as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace, placing her head on his chest. He shook it to clear it and returned the embrace as best as he could. She smiled as she heard his heart begin to pick up speed and wondered momentarily if she caused it. In part it _was_ from Elizabeth's loving embrace that made Jack Sparrow's heart speed up a few extra beats, but it was also his body telling he was in serious trouble from blood loss. He prayed that she didn't feel the damp blood spot but he could feel her arm pressed up close to the wound causing him pain, and pulled himself away.

She also pulled away and looked up at him.

"Thank you Jack. We couldn't have done it without you." She walked back over to where Will was standing and looked out on deck.

It took all Jack had to keep from screaming in agony as Elizabeth pulled away. His body was screaming at him for being stubborn and not getting help, and now it was probably getting to be too late. He then straightened up and turned around pulling his coat closed around his abdomen. Elizabeth looked back over at him and noticed that he had hunched over as if in pain. His face was suddenly different from when she was just talking to him, he looked older and worn, and very tired. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Crew, there are some matters that I must attend to, and I will be in my cabin for a while."

The crew eyed the captain warily and merely nodded as he stumbled towards his cabin drunkenly. As Jack walked past Elizabeth she grabbed his arm and caused him to look at her.

"Are you alright Jack?" He smiled as if he was just his old self but she could see it in his eyes.

"I'm fine darling, just need some rest is all." She stared at his abdomen that he seemed to be covering up with his coat so suddenly. She wasn't convinced in the least.

"Well you go get some rest then." She said as he walked off. She then looked at Will.

"Something isn't right with Jack, Will. He is hiding it but I know there is something wrong." Will nodded and stood beside her.

"We need to keep an eye on him, I fear he may be wounded." Elizabeth glanced at him with worry filled eyes.

"Well Elizabeth, he is The Captain. He is too proud to show any weakness. If he falls apart, so does his crew. But I agree, we need to look out for him. I have to help clear the deck, but I will go with you and check on him later on."

Jack closed the door behind him and looked down as he opened his coat to reveal a blood soaked shirt. The wound was swollen and still bleeding, and the white makeshift bandaged he had wrapped around it prior was now a bright crimson. He touched it and gasped in pain.

"Bloody hell." He hissed through gritted teeth. He knew that if he didn't take care of it, if he didn't die from blood loss, he would surely die from an infection if one were to set in. He grabbed a bottle of rum from his bedside and grabbed some cloths and unwillingly poured some rum in the wound desperately trying not to scream out in pain as the burn rushed through his veins. He watched the bloodied rum spill to the ground and he stumbled heavily over to his bed. He tore his shirt off of himself and threw it aside, letting the wound breathe. He hoped that the action he just took would help him in the long, but as the room began to tilt and his mind clouded once more, he wasn't so certain.

He laid himself down in hopes to stop the dizziness that pounded through his head and took a long swig of rum, quickly emptying the bottle. He wanted the rum to dispose of the pain, but he still could feel it, white hot pain right in the center of his belly. The rum was starting to affect his mind and he welcomed the oblivion that was coming swiftly. The last thing he saw before sinking into a deep darkness was the bright moon overhead, that just hours ago would have been hidden behind the rain clouds.

Elizabeth was deeply worried for Jack, he played pain off so well. Perhaps that was one of the things he had learned to adapt to. She sat up from her bed and walked over to the door and pulled a coat around her. She debated on weather to take a lantern of just walk guided by the moon light, but she decided that she needed to be able to see Jack so she lit the lantern. She walked to Jack's cabin and lightly knocked on the door and no answer.

"Jack." she called gently, she knocked a second time and still no answer. Her heart pounded as she knocked once more for good measure. Still, she was welcomed with silence. She pushed the door and to her surprise it opened, as he normally had it locked. It was dark as the lanterns he had about had all burned to the quick and it smelled of blood and rum. She lifted the lantern up so she could see the room better and her eyes drifted to the bed and she nearly dropped the lantern. Jack was lying atop of the bed, barely breathing as his chest jerked slightly up and down as he gasped for air.

She ran over to him setting the lamp beside the bed and examined his abdomen. And just as she had suspected, there was a deep wound, angry and swollen. She glanced over to the overturned rum bottle atop his bedside table and looked to the bloodied rum on the floor and began to work out that he had attempted to clean it out.

She looked at his face and caressed it gently, it was covered in sweat and glistened in the lanterns light. He looked so pale, so close to death. She wanted nothing more that to heal him, but it was beyond her. She gently wiped away the blood around the wound and Jack gasped grabbing her hand and groaned in agony.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth whispered brushing the side of his face with her fingers.

His dark eyes fluttered open briefly and he weakly squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm so...glad to see you Lizzy." Jack said his voice barely above a whisper. Elizabeth tried as she might to hold back the tears that so readily threatened to fall. He had went down so fast.

"Jack I need to go get some help, please stay with me." She pulled him up to face her.

"I'll try my best luv." He said laying back into the pillow. She stared at him trying hard to keep consciousness for the pain was still intense and his body was helping him the only way it knew how. With that she dashed out of the room leaving the lantern.

"Will, Mr. Gibbs, somebody come quick!" She yelled and ran to each door knocking as loudly as she could.

Will was the first one up and out and his eyes widened as he saw Elizabeth's face stained with tears.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" he asked gently grabbing her by the shoulders. She looked up at him with red blood shot eyes.

"It's Jack, he was stabbed and he is slowly slipping away. He hid it from us, he didn't want us to know!" She screamed.

"He is going to die if we don't do something!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to Jack's cabin.

They both entered along with almost half of the crew.

"Mary, mother of God!" Gibbs exclaimed as his eyes fell on Jack's form.

"Jack, why didn't ya come to us. We could have helped you!" Gibbs gripped Jack's shoulder and held back tears of his own.

Jack tried to laugh but coughed instead.

"Thought I could handle it, guess I was wrong." He replied weakly. Gibbs examined the wound, it was deep and he could see the abdominal muscles that were sliced clean through.

"I'll be needin' some rum to clean this with." Gibbs whispered to Elizabeth so Jack wouldn't hear. Elizabeth nodded and found an unopened bottle, and handed it back to him

"This will hurt a bit Jack, so just try and keep some sense about ya." He said pouring rum in the wound and dabbing the cloth around it. Jack's eyes flew open and he groaned in agony before collapsing back onto the bed as he lost consciousness.

"Oh God!" Elizabeth whispered to herself as she turned into Will.

"Is he still breathing?" She heard one of the crew members ask and she turned to look at Jack's chest.

It rose and fell with short rasping gasps.

"Give the man some room!" Will exclaimed as he shooed many of the crew gathered so close to Jack's bed.

"Someone needs to stay with him in case something happens." Elizabeth said sniffling.

"I'll do it tonight." Will looked back at Jack with sympathy.

"We'll take turns, and just pray he gets better." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes.

"We'll see how he is in the morning, right now you just get some rest Elizabeth." He walked her over to the door and hugged her gently.

"I'll be the first to wake you if something does happen." He said as he pulled away and looked down at her. She nodded and walked out and Will went to sit in the chair at the desk. He looked over at Jack once again and watched his chest barely rise and fall.

It was going to be a long night...

A/N- This was edited heavily, but I hope you all like the same.


	2. Kaboom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean,but I do own my imagination.;) **

* * *

Jack came to coughing,and caused Will to nearly jump out of his chair. "Jack,are you feeling well." He asked walking slowly over to the side of the bed. The wound looked horrible and it was still bleeding. "Why didn`t you tell us you had been stabbed,we were afraid you were about to die." Sweat was rolling off of his forehead soaking his bandanna. "William,I don`t need..ya scolding ..me like a child." Jack managed to say between breaths and closed his eyes. "Jack I`m sorry,but if you think I was scolding ya,just wait till Elizabeth gets in here." Will said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Just as if right on cue Elizabeth walked in rushing over to Jack."You may go get some sleep now Will,I`ll take over from here,thank you so much." Will nodded and closed the door behind him.

She grabbed his hand. "Jack?" He opened his eyes once again.

"I`m a bit well luv.. I suppose...just this bloody pain is iritatin`,don't know how much longer I`ll be ...talkin` to ya,it`s pretty hard ta think.." He said clutching at the wound. She grabbed his shirt and opened it all the way. "We'll have to clean this again and bandage it up." She heard Jack sigh. "Do what you must luv." She did what they had to the previous night,and she felt Jack`s muscles tense. "I`m sorry." She said still wiping away the blood but she felt him go lax and just knew he was unconscious. She looked up at his face and she was right,his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed dramatically. She looked over at the door since someone had knocked. "Come in."

Gibbs peaked his head in. "How's the captain' doin'?" He asked in a somewhat hopeful voice.

"No better." Elizabeth said looking down at the floor. "He keeps slipping in and out of consciousness,and I`m not sure how much longer his body can take this pain. The wound hasn`t stopped bleeding." She choked out trying to keep the tears back. Gibbs saw this and almost ran to comfort her.

He patted her back. "T`is alright Miss `Lizabeth,so the captn` says he`s been though much worse,what's a little stab wound he'd say." She was crying freely now. Gibbs felt bad for the poor lady.

He once was sure she loved Will,but now he was sure she loved Jack,but it wasn`t his business to interfere with those kinds of things. "We`ll take care of `im as bests we can,and only hope for the best." Elizabeth smiled through her tears at the old man,his words were sincere and he ment them from the bottom of his heart.

"Thank you Mister Gibbs,I just don`t want to see him go down,stab wounds are serious and many people have been killed that way,but why am I rambling about when a man of your stature would know all about it." She saw him tense visibly and he cast his eyes downward. "True Miss `Lisabeth,I have seen many a strong man go down by the sword,and Jack is no different,like I said,we`ll try and get `im back on his feet don`t you worry." Hand on her shoulder he glanced over at Jack. "I have already taken care of him Mister Gibbs,so you don`t have to worry about doing anything to him at the moment." He nodded and walked over to the door and turned around. "If ya need anythin` Ms. Lisabeth,feel free to let me know." And with that he walked out the door.

She again walked over to Jack and pulled a chair to the side of the candle light made him look grim. "Oh Jack,why do you always have to be so brave." She whispered taking his hand in hers. She watched his chest and noticed his breathing had sped up somewhat. "I have to." He whispered back weakly. "You don`t have to kill yourself for anyone,you have to know that." She said. "For you,I`d lay down my life no matter what,I love you." He said opening his eyes staring into Elizabeth`s wide ones. "The whole time the fight was going on,I was worrying for you,hoping you didn`t get hurt." He said before coughing. He was starting to sweat again,and the wound was burning causing him to grimace. Tears rolled down her face. "Jack ,I`m not even worth your time,much less your love." he reached up and touched her face. "You are worth much more...than you give yourself credit for." She leaned over letting the tears fall and laid her head on his chest and listened to the slow beating of his heart. She was speechless,she never in her life would have though she would have heard those words from anyone not even Will,much less Jack.

"Why do you think that Jack?" He was silent for a while. "Because you are the only woman to actually..like me for who I was..not for what I could do." She put her finger to his lips. "Shh,I love you more than you could fathom Jack Sparrow,you were the only one to love me for who I was,the only one." She sat back in her chair in thought. "Are ye gonna spank me,for gettin stabbed?" Jack said managing a smile,breaking the ice. She looked at him and started to giggle. "You deserve something. I just want you to get better,it just wouldn`t be the same without Captain Jack Sparrow to rouse up some sort of trouble once in a while,would it now?" "Now now,Lizzie,you askin and answering your own question at the same time."He grinned.

He felt somewhat better,just in that short amount of time,just talking to his beloved numbed the pain.

"A character like you just leaves a dent in someones life,and you leave something to be desired." They both stared at eachother for what felt like time in slow motion,saying nothing all the while their minds racing.

"I have something to tell you,that fight wasn`t going to be the end,they probably have others on the hunt for me. And I`m not going to risk your safety or my crews,so that means when I get well there will be a change in the ships arrangement." He regretted it the minute he said it. The look on Elizabeth`s face cut deeper into his heart than any sword could ever manage. "I just don`t understand you Jack,are you trying to get yourself killed?! Why on earth would anyone have any reason to even want to bother with you now,have you twisted around someone`s rules? I thought you were past all that."

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Look Elizabeth,what happened is someones assumptions,they think I messed around with their wench,when honestly,I saved her life. And now they have sent a whole hoard of pirates after me,just for some bastard`s mind being in the gutter when he saw her and I." He looked her in the eyes. She didn`t know whether to take the story and believe it,or Jack was an extraordinary liar,in which he had great experience,and for the moment she didn`t want to ask how he saved her and for what.

"Jack?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. "Does this bloody wound look like I`m lying? I honestly wouldn`t think of making something like that up,and if I did why of all people would I tell you?" She could hear the anger in his voice and see the veins in his neck. "Alright Jack,I believe you. But you are not doing this alone,if this person is coming after you for a good deed,well then they just wasted a pleasure of seeing that rarity from Jack Sparrow." She giggled. "Hey!" he yelled throwing an extra pillow at her.

"I _can _be nice,but I can also be a naughty little boy as well. Which would you prefer missy,or would you like a mixture of the two?" He said running his fingers over his mustache.

She raised her hand to her forehead in a fake swoon. "My my,he may have been wounded,but his charm is still well in tact. Not now,you have to clear your name of this mess your in,and then we will talk about which Jack I want." She sat down next to him and blushed slightly. Jack noticed this and he could not help the smile plastered on his face. He spread his arms out careful as not to agitate his ribs but failed and he winced in pain. "It is too cramped in this damn bed,I`m ok enough to at least go out on deck,for a few minutes." He said trying to sound demanding. "No." she said pouring him some water.

"What do ya mean no?! I`m the damn captain,I have those rights you know." He said snatching the glass from her hand. She in turn gave him a disapproving look. "Yes but captains that have wounds that need treating stay well away from their duties,until able to do so physically,not mentally. Stop moving and you won`t hurt yourself. You aren`t any better,why,just an hour ago you had a fever,what`s not to say it won`t come back." She stared at him and saw the light in his eyes flicker.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. They both could feel the electricity flowing between them and it was like ice. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes,and her stared into her golden eyes. Just before he had any chance of being the dominate one,she brushed his lips and went in for the kill. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand in her hair. She in turn twisted her hand in his hair and pulled his head closer. She released with a gasp,and saw that smile on his face once again.

"Now t-that is a captain that can preform _some_ his duties physically." A knock on the door startled them both. Out of breath she brushed herself off,looking back at Jack`s smirking face. "Who is it?"

"It be Gibbs,I think we are goin to have more unwelcome visitors soon,we need ta be ready." She walked over to the door and opened it up. "Do we have what we need?" She looked to the direction Gibbs was pointing. A ship with maroon sails headed towards them.

"As far as I know lassy,I will have the crew ready with what ever we got. How`s Jack?" He looked in over Elizabeth`s shoulder. "I`m better but not well,I`m afraid I won`t be able to help you this time." He said so he made sure Elizabeth heard him. He hoped that she believed him,cause he would have to settle this debt,well or not. "I`ll be right back." She glanced over at him and closed the door. He pulled the cover off him and grabbed his sword and layed it under his pillow out of sight,hoping Elizabeth wouldn`t notice it was moved. The door opened and Elizabeth entered. "This must be part of what you were telling me?"

Jack closed his eyes and swallowed. "Yes,and if I`m not going to be out there,what makes you think I want you out there,your prime target for their revenge on me." It was Jack`s turn to see smirking. "Do I look like I`m not capable of taking care of myself,I`m not the one who got stabbed." She bit her tongue,and mentally cursed. Jack`s face dropped."Yeah,I guess your right,you can take care of yourself perfectly fine,you don`t need me." The heat of regret surged through Elizabeth. "Jack,I didn`t me-" "If you want to get killed then fine,I won`t be the one watchin` over you luv." He looked up and saw tears in her eyes. "There is only so much I can do,and right now it doesn`t seem to be enough. I will get rid of this problem,and then you and Will can be on your way. I know you didn`t want to be dragged along with me after everything that had happened,I give decent men a bad name. There just isn`t a strong enough spark there to start the fire,maybe you`ll find it elsewhere,but not with me." He stood up from his bed an winced.

"Jack,If I didn`t want to be with you,would I be standing here now? There is no life with Will,we`d just end up back in Port Royal. You saved me,I love the smell of rum and sea salt,the wind blowing against my face and through my hair,the beautiful glint of the ocean under the moonlight. Any other women in my class would turn their nose up at the thought. Every time I see it,think it or smell it,it reminds me of you. That kiss meant everything to me." She wiped her eyes and looked at him. Jack was floored. "Elizabeth,you see it is not safe with me,I`m just endangering your life."

"No Jack! No more excuses,I don`t care,I would rather be with you than be anywhere else in the world. This is not the first battle and it will not be the last. If anything,I embrace it to fight alongside you." He looked back up at her. He walked over to her and grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "Opposites attract,luv." He said shrugging. "They're gettin close!" They heard one of the crew yell. Elizabeth looked up at him. "I have to go help,I have a few tricks up my sleave." She winked at him. He released her hand and she hugged him tight. He let her go and she walked out the door.

He had to get his things ready. He heard a boom in the distance,and no doubt they had cannons,and that was a warning. He ran over to the bed and pulled on his boots,and he pulled on a white shirt and his jacket covering the wound as much as possible. He finally grabbed his belt and pistols and strapped them on. He inhaled deeply before glancing at the rum bottle side his bed. "It always helps me fight better." He grinned to himself and grabbed it and downed it. He wiped his mouth and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder back at his bed thinking of Elizabeth,and all the time they could spend together. "Until then." He said to himself.

With that he grabbed his hat and left.

* * *

A/n: Hope you guys enjoy.

Bye for Now,WC


	3. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I don`t own a thing,`cept Sam :D**

Jack slowly crept forward behind two large barrels of gunpowder and looked up at the sky. It was the gloomiest,most ominous weather he had seen in a long time. Lightning flashed across the sky as dark clouds gathered all around. He looked to the left and stared at the ship growing closer with wide eyes.

"All steady now,lets get them with all we got,understood!?" Screamed Elizabeth.

She was answered by an uproar of yells. Half of the crew scattered this way,some that way. Jack smiled at his beloved. He poked his head above the barrels to get a better look but quickly ducked again to avoid being seen by a passing crew member because he was sure Elizabeth had said something. The ship was now about inches from theirs and Jack had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Men on the other ship picked up a wide plank and laid it across from their deck to The Pearl`s and started crowding onto the Pearl. Finally on board the other pirates looked behind them and stepped aside to make room for their captain.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" The big man breathed out with a heavy Scottish accent . He had an eye patch and had few gold teeth in his head,he was also bald and overly muscular. The Pearl`s crew shrank back slightly but stood their ground. Jack looked over the barrels at the man and gasped.

"Honestly,what would you want with Jack Sparrow,he is really not worth coming across the seas to look for." Elizabeth gathered the courage to bite out. The man looked at her and laughed.

"Why wud ya be concerned with the likes o him yerself,in fact why are ye evin on `is ship,are ya `is part time bitch?" Elizabeth blushed but turned her gaze deadly.

"Get off our ship,he isn`t here so just go back to where ever you came from and leave well enough alone." The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Ya know,as nice as that wud be for ya,I`m gonna kill `im before I leave. I can tell ya are lyin` and if ya stand in my way,your just as good as dead."

Elizabeth whipped out her pistol cocked it and pointed it at the man`s face. "Do I need repeat myself?" She said through gritted teeth.

The man laughed again before grabbing Elizabeth`s wrist and twisting it causing her to cry out and drop the gun. He looked behind him and nodded.

"Search the ship."

Half of his crew unsheathed their swords and clashed them against the other crew and the fight began. Jack was brewing with anger as he watched the man grab Elizabeth and hold her against him.

"I`m gonna do to ya what he did to mine." He breathed against her ear. He was about to pull her into one of the cabins when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Piss off." He yelled.

"I really wouldn't be doing that if I were you,mate." The captain had Elizabeth`s arms pined behind her back.

"And just wut do ye think ye are gonna do about it?" He said before turning around. Jack drew his sword and put it to the captains neck.

"If you dare think you are gonna hurt her on my expense,you have another thing coming,Sam. So I am thinking that you might as well leave her alone and get your ass the hell off of me ship as the lady said." Elizabeth turned around and smiled at Jack. Sam put his hands up as a mock gesture.

"OK Jack,seems we `ave never been on the right foot. My lady says you dragged her into the water and tried to seduce her." Jack rolled his eyes at the man.

"Go on ahead believing what that wench said,it isn't true and will never be." Sam tsked and looked back at Elizabeth and grinned maliciously causing her to grow uncomfortable. Jack saw this a growled deep in his throat.

"I will not tell you again,get your crew and leave." Sam looked back at Jack and smiled seeing as he had hit a nerve.

"Ok,we are going." Sam walked away from Jack and Elizabeth. "I`m sorry Lizzy,this will never happen again. I promise." He ran his fingers though her hair.

Jack glanced over in the direction Sam was standing and whistled.

"What are you waiting for,I told you to leave." Jack waited for him to leave and yet he didn't.

Jack walked over to him and pulled out his sword,but before Jack could get over to him good,Sam drew his sword and pressed it to Jack`s throat making Jack drop his own sword. Jack could feel his pulse against the blades tip."It isn't just my lass I`m out ta get ye fer,ye have done much more than yer rum soaked mind can remember. You stole my ship and renamed it,and your crew killed half of mine. You killed my daughter." Jack`s eyes widened and his mouth went dry.

"I never killed anyone,when and how in God`s name did I do that?!" Sam gritted his teeth and pressed the sword a bit deeper backing him up against the wall. "See Jack,you don`t remember any of it do ye. You were drunk as hell,I was the one trying to stop ye."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and Sam.

"Jack?" She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Is this true?" Jack wanted to assure her this wasn`t true but he wasn`t even sure of himself now. Jack looked down. Rain pounded everywhere,and lightning flashed all over.

"Well I do,and you are gonna pay. Ye may have gotten away with other things in you life,but dealing with me won`t be one of them I assure ye." Sam saw the bandage wrapped around Jack`s chest and grinned.

"And it really won`t take much to do it with. We are gonna settle this with a battle to the death." Elizabeth gasped and grabbed Jack`s arm.

"No,he isn't going to fight you,you bastard! He has been wounded already by the first raid. How do you know Jack killed your daughter,he may be a pirate,but killer he is not!"

Elizabeth screamed at the man,tears threatening to fall. Sam looked at the woman and a look of sympathy flashed in his eyes,but soon turned back to a deadly glare.

"I will not stand by and let some woman try and prove me wrong,he killed my daughter and for that he will die!" Sam raised his hand and slapped Elizabeth across the face. She gasped and clasped her cheek,and returned the glare.

Jack then punched Sam dead in the face causing the man to stumble backwards.

"I never killed anyone in my life except those trying to kill me,and now seeing as that be your intention,you're fair game. And NO ONE lays a hand on my Lizzy,ya bastard." Jack said grabbing his fist and wincing.

Sam ended up hitting the deck with a loud thud giving Jack enough time to grab his sword. Sam felt blood trickle down his lip and wiped it away,he scurried over trying to grab his sword when Jack took a swing at his back,but he heard the blow coming and rolled over making Jack miss and stab his sword into the wood. Yanking it out he leaned over trying to catch his breath. Wincing from the pain in his side, Jack opened his shirt to look at the bandage which was now soaked in blood. Sam jumped up fast for someone his size and clashed his sword against Jack`s.

Jack had barely seen the attack coming and he parried with all the strength he had.

All the while screams of crew members being stabbed rang out all around making Elizabeth shake. She had backed herself up into one of the cabins looking for a weapon of some kind,something to help Jack. He was wounded and needed rest,it was just going to make him weaker than ever and more vulnerable to getting stabbed,and that was all he needed. One swift stab and he would be finished. Sam pressed down on Jack`s sword making him kneel,sweat was rolling off of his forehead. "You have to stop,I never killed anyone...we were friends,why would I do that to you,even drunk. You were part of me crew once!" Jack managed to breath.

"I don`t care,that wus the past this is now,and ya can`t change the fact that she is gone!" Sam pushed harder causing Jack to fall backwards.

He brought the blade above his head ready to strike Jack but he grabbed his sword and sliced Sam`s leg. Crying out in anger and pain Sam then slung the blade slashing Jack across the chest. Jack gasped in pain but managed to get to his feet. Running his fingers over his chest his hand was covered in blood. Closing his eyes Jack felt himself growing weaker,he knew he stood no chance against Sam now.

"Ye see Jack,I always get my way." Sam said wiping away the remaining blood from his lip.

Just then something within Jack snapped and he opened his eyes and slung his sword making Sam back up in shock. Jack slashed Sam`s hand but he didn't drop his sword. He kept pushing Sam further and further to the railing of the ship. Sam gripped his sword hard because it was becoming slippery in his grasp from the rain.

"You wanted this fight,now it is time to let you have it." Jack growled through his teeth. Both men fought hard,clashing swords against the other.

Trying to keep from slipping Jack grabbed a rope to try and catch his breath. When he looked up Sam was gone,and before he could look around Sam tapped his shoulder. When he turned around Sam thrust his sword into Jack`s gut. He heard Elizabeth scream as he fell to his knees. He laid on his back and felt the rain pelt his face. The rain was dragging his blood along with it.

"You Bastard!" Elizabeth screamed,she slung her sword as hard as she could at Sam slashing his arm.

"Brave woman ye are ta be dealin with me." He snarled. If looks could kill,Sam would have dropped dead at that very moment.

"You have no idea whom you are dealing with here,you never mess with Sparrows." Elizabeth lunged at him and stabbed him in the shoulder. She backed him all the way up to the railing and it broke under his weight causing him to fall into the icy waters below.

She threw her sword down and ran to Jack`s side. He was very pale and trying hard to keep his eyes open. He reached up and caressed her face.

"Lizzy,I`ll be alright,You killed Sam?" Elizabeth tried hard to keep the tears from falling but failed.

"Yeah,Jack. He`s gone." Jack seemed to be in another world,his eyes seemed to glaze over.

"You can`t leave me Jack,you are the only reason for me to be alive,I need you. " Jack looked at her a smiled.

"Who...said I`m going anywhere,It`ll take a lot...more than this to..get..`ol Jack down and out,I just feel really tired,this other wound sure is giving me hell. I can barely feel my own heart." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"We`ll get you through Jack,you`ll be okay. You just need rest,you aren't invincible ."

Elizabeth Pulled him to her chest and rocked back and forth.

"I need somebody! Gibbs,Will,somebody! Jack is hurt badly and I can`t drag him." She looked around praying someone was near by and saw Will standing by the ship wheel.

"Will,Come quick!" He glanced over at her and ran.

"Oh my God,what happened?!" He stared at Jack lying there on the deck Gibbs following behind him. He had his hand over his stomach,blood was pouring through his fingers. "He was stabbed,again,he is on the verge of dying this time. He hasn't even recovered from the other wound!" Will looked her in the eyes,and he could tell that this was eating away at her. "Okay let`s get him out of this rain!" Gibbs and Will gently lifted him and carried him to his cabin.

*** Two Days Later...

"He is looking worse,he may need a doctor." Will said shaking his head. Elizabeth stared at the floor crying.

"William,I don`t need no..doctor,who on this earth is.. gonna want to see.. me." Jack managed to get out clearly angered. He was lying in his bed and had thrown the covers off of him. He was as pale as ever,and he had a fever most of the time. He never call Will,William unless he was pissed.

"Well Jack,you aren't gonna sit here and die like this,your wounds aren't healing properly and we have done all we can. If you don`t get seen about now you could be dead within a matter of hours. Your lucky you are alive now. Is that what you want!?" Will yelled at him.

"Look at what you are doing to Elizabeth,she cares for you and you are risking your life by being stubborn,she doesn't want to see you die and neither do I,because you are my friend." Jack looked down clearly trying to decide.

"No,I`ll be fine." He glared up at Will. Will looked like he wanted to strangle Jack at that point.

"I don`t care what you say,your aren't thinking clearly and right now,I am giving the orders." Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Jack`s side.

"He is right Jack,I love you and we are taking you to a doctor,no matter what." Jack grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Fine,I`ll..do it for you.. luv." That was all he remembered saying before closing his eyes and falling into a world of nothingness...

A/N: Hope You guys enjoy. :D More soon...


	4. Tomorrow

_Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Jack *sigh*,I don`t,or anything associated with PoTC. I Hope you guys like it._

Will ran to the top deck and looked around for Gibbs and saw him standing by the wheel. He looked distraught and scared and this startled Will for he had never seen Jack or any of his crew members ever look that way. He walked slowly over to where Gibbs was standing.

"M-Mr. Gibbs,are you alright?" Will touched Gibbs shoulder and felt him jump. He looked up at Will and quickly changed his expression.

"Will,I`m fine laddy. Just lots be on my mind is all,is there somthin' wrong?"

Will raised an eyebrow at Gibbs sudden change in stature but slowly dismissed it.

"Well,we are taking Jack to a doctor,he is gravely ill and needs an experts help,I believe we have done all we can for him."

Will said looking carefully at Gibbs face and seeing the earlier expression slowly creeping back.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong Mr. Gibbs,anyone is here if you need to get it off your chest." Gibbs looked almost annoyed by Will`s gesture.

"Son there is nothing the matter that would concern you,pirate`s code,every man keeps to himself and that be just what I`m doing. I have things to attend to where we are heading and that is as far as I am going..." Gibbs turned away from Will and walked below deck.

"What the hell was that all about?" Will muttered to himself.

Everything was taking a turn for the worst,Jack was hurt,Elizabeth thought nothing of him,Gibbs was acting strangely,what else could go wrong?

As if on cue Will squinted through his telescope to see better and saw the ports and redcoats standing nearby. There would be no way to sneak Jack past them. Pinching the bridge of his nose and gritting his teeth,he wanted nothing more than to slam his head against the wheel and let it all go,there was always that option,he wasn't under any law that said he had to be part of this crew. But yet he felt deep in his heart this was where he was meant to be,being with Elizabeth and Jack was all he really cared for,he didn't understand how a careless,stubborn and fearless pirate became his friend,he just knew it happened.

And Elizabeth,Elizabeth was a dream,she was everything a man could hope for in a woman,she had everything,she was everything and yet she didn't see him. He knew Elizabeth loved him once,but that had all faded to nothing in just a short amount of time. Once her father died,she had just drifted away from him seeking comfort from Jack. He had thought that perhaps with time she would have come back to him but that wasn't the case. One late night Elizabeth had arrived on the beach and told him everything,how both their lives would be better if they separated for good. He was devastated,but he let it all sink in. He grew bitter knowing she would take a pirate over him,but he slowly found himself in the same rank as Jack. As time went by he also found himself forgiving Elizabeth and Jack,he knew there was nothing but true love between them,and that Elizabeth was not for him,he would get his bride someday,it just wasn't time.

He felt like he was lucky to be just friends with the two,besides if he abandoned them,what other friends would he have. And besides,many of the crew he knew,and most all of them were mutual friends. But come hell or high water,choosing the later,they would all keep to The Code. With all of this running through his mind,he just stared out at the open sea,dreading when they would actually arrive flying a pirate`s flag.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder,and slowly turned around. Elizabeth was staring up at him with tear filled eyes,he was shocked by the way she looked,she had blood shot eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. This was not the strong fearless woman he knew He knew the shape Jack was in was worrying her beyond hell. She lunged and enveloped him in a hug. Will,taken aback by this just squeezed her tight and gently smoothed her hair.

"It's ok Elizabeth,I`m here for you. Jack is going to be fine,we are getting him treated as soon as we arrive at the Port."

He pulled away to look at her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"You don`t need to worry,you need sleep,worrying about Jack is ruining your own health." Elizabeth looked at the ground.

"I can't help it,as long as I have known him,he has never been this close to death as he is now." Will felt horrible,he wanted to comfort her and be there for her even though she hadn't been there for shook the selfish thoughts from his mind and continued hugging Elizabeth.

"Let's go and see him,we have to tell him to get ready to be moving around,cause he really has no choice and I know he is in serious pain right now." Elizabeth looked somewhat releaved,but there was still hints of worry in her features.

They both went below deck to Jack's room,opened the door and were both greeted by the sound of Jack's ragged,labored breathing. He looked pale and ghostly with sweat making his forehead shine from what little candle light that illuminated the room.

"Oh God,Will,he is getting worse!" She turned into Will`s chest,beginning to sob again. Will pulled away from her putting his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Listen Elizabeth,I am swearing on my own life that I will get help for Jack and get him better. You don't have to worry,and if God forbid,something doesn't go well with Jack,I will be here for you,no matter what,do you understand?!" She was speechless,she felt helpless,she didn't want anyone to be there for her but Jack. He was her world,everything she stood for,the reason she was even worried for him was because she loved him beyond anyone`s possible imagination. Will walked over to the side of the bed and looked at Jack.

"Jack can you hear me?"

He pressed his fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse. It was thready,but he was alive.

"Jack open you eyes and look at me if you hear me." Will pulled Elizabeth over beside him. Jack cracked open his dark brown eyes a little,but they closed again as he still struggled to get breath into his lungs. At that moment both Will and Elizabeth were horrified at Jack`s condition,it reminded him of a sick little child,and his heart went out to him.

"We're coming into port!" Will heard one of the crew members yell.

"Thank God above,I can not believe this,but I`m going to have to carry him." Will threw the covers from Jack's sweat lathered body and gathered him into his arms with a grunt,as thin as Jack looked he was sure heavy. Elizabeth ran to open the doors and ran behind Will.

"Set the plank,I need off of this ship!" Marty was on deck and his eyes went wide as he looked at Jack and scrambled to get the plank set on solid ground.

"My,what happened to Capt n' Jack!?" Will and Elizabeth pushed past him and ran into town. They behind the buildings in search for the nearest doctor.

They slowed down after almost an hour of running. Will was purely out of breath and his arms felt like pudding. He put his back against the side of the building and laid Jack on the ground while he gulped in air. Elizabeth knelt to the ground and pressed her ear to Jack's chest.

"Will,we need to hurry up." Will still out of breath looked at her in disbelief.

"Elizabeth,can't you see I'm trying?! We have been running for an hour,I'm not some horse you can beat to death and make it run until you get where you want!" He looked at the ground and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"How come you took him over me?" Elizabeth looked up into his suddenly cold and calculating eyes.

"What?!" Will continued to stare at her.

"You didn't answer me,why Elizabeth?" She looked back up at him and his expression turned into that of sadness.

"Will,I had no where to turn,you were in your own world at the time when I needed someone." Will's face set back in stone.

"You think I wasn't there?! I was there all along,you drifted away from me without a word,I never heard from you after I found out your father had died." Will grabbed his chin and shook his head.

"Why are you telling me this now? It has been 3 years ago since all of that happened,I also just couldn't bring myself to love you,you were as cold as stone as you are now,there was no excitement with you like Jack. And if what I am saying is making you boil inside than so be it,I will take care of Jack myself. You have to understand my feelings about this. We will have to talk about this later,Jack needs help." She tore her gaze away from him and let a tear slide down her cheek.

Will walked over to her and rubbed his knuckles against her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth I acted like that just now,I didn't mean it,I felt my heart burn up in my chest that night you came and told me after everything,I actually thought it was a dream,but no. We have been living as friends together and I am not willing to change that if you aren't. As long as I have you Jack and the crew I guess that is all that really matters." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will and hugged him tight. Elizabeth looked down at Jack. Will pulled away from Elizabeth and knelt down and picked Jack up again.

"Elizabeth,Look!" Will happened to look up and saw right where they were standing to be a doctor's inn.

Will burst through the door,with Elizabeth following suit.

"We have to have a doctor in here NOW!" A woman dressed in a dark burgandy dress stopped in front of Will with wide eyes.

"Your pirates aren`t you?" She asked just below a whisper looking them up and down.

"Listen,we have wasted enough time already and we need help or Ja-,our friend will die. He has been stabbed in the chest as well as his abdomen and I believe the wounds are infected." Will breathed out. The woman looked as if she was deciding on weather to help them or throw them back out without a second glance.

"You don't excactly look like pirates all that much and you look somewhat decent,so I guess Dr. Mason will see you,just let me go back and see if he is available." She waved her hands down as she walked in a room and shut the door behind her. Will glanced at Elizabeth with a somewhat hopeful look in his eyes. Not even a minute after the woman had left the door swung open with her and the Doctor's hand firm in her grasp as she dragged him into the room.

"Jessie,what the hell is this-" The Dr. stopped his rambling as soon as he eyed the three figures standing in front of them. "My,what do we have here!?" Will closed his eyes and sighed.

"My friend is hurt really badly,he got injured saving us and he needs medical attention,now if we are a burden and if you have no will to treat him,she and I will be forced to watch him die a slow and agonizing death. There is nowhere else he should be right now than in your care." Will looked him straight in the eyes as he come to the painful realization that Jack Sparrow,the fearless and notorious pirate,and his best friend might actually die. The man looked down at Jack and full empathy flashed in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for take him back and lay him on the table."

Will nodded and run in the back room and placed Jack`s limp body on the table. Jessie and Elizabeth stood in the corner of the room as the doctor entered behind them. Dr. Mason rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a stethoscope. He shook his head as he reached for a vile full of clear liquid.

"His body is almost give out trying to fight this infection. He barely has a heart beat above 40 and that isn`t good at all. His breath is too shallow as well." Will looked at him in a mixture of horror and hope.

"You can help him can`t you?" The doctor looked at the ground and sighed.

"Yes and no,I think his heart has been somewhat damaged from the heavy flow of infection in his veins,over time if an infection isn't treated right away it can critically damage organs,that is if the person is still living with the infection in them such as your friend. I can help him and get rid of the infection,but it will take some time,his heart though will remain like that for the rest of his life and he will have to take care of himself if he wants to continue living." Will glanced at Elizabeth with a defeated look in his face.

"So you mean,if something had been done sooner,he would have been fine?" The doctor let out a breath that had built up in his chest. "I'm sorry,but yes. The sea is no place for anyone with wounds anywhere,the most horrible of bad infections start there if there is nowhere for it to properly heal on it`s own. For instance,he was somewhere where he would have it dry and in the sun and not in a dark and damp cabin he would have likely had a chance at beating this bastard of an infection. And having two wounds really didn't help the matter at all."

The doctor walked over to a cabinet and reached in and grabbed a glass syringe and filled it to the brim with the liquid. He grabbed Jack's arm and looked for a vein.

"I'm going to have a hell of a time getting this into him cause he probably hasn`t had anything in his stomach for the past week,and he is severely dehydrated." The doctor spent a while looking for a vein and finally gave up and shoved the needle in his neck injecting all of it into him.

"I will have to keep him for a while to see how things will go,so you both should head home and get rest. Be back here tomorrow morning." Will walked over to the doctor and firmly shook his hand.

"Thank you." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her out of the room.

"What is going to happen now?" Elizabeth asked in a worry filled voice. "All we can do is wait."

* * *

_Author`s note: _Well there we have it,bad things have come Jack's way...but don`t worry I couldn't let our Jack die. Things will get better just wait and see. Please let me know if you like it,if you hate it or you just feel in between.


	5. Awareness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with PoTC,but I wish I owned Jack...**

Night stretched on making Elizabeth wish she wasn't awake. She couldn't find sleep and Jack's condition only made her more scared and restless. She thought for sure she had done all she could to help Jack heal but the doctor proved her wrong. It cut real deep knowing they hadn't gotten him treatment for the previous wound and that only made things worse when Sam had stabbed him,but now he was faced with loosing his life.

Jack had been through worse things in his life,and Elizabeth had hoped somewhere in her heart that he would never have to deal with such ever again while he was with her.

That was being selfish,but no,a woman that didn't want someone she loved dearly to get hurt was just about the truest love anyone could ever find. Sitting in Will's arms,it took all she had to keep from bursting into tears,it was so uncomfortable. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She wanted to be as far away from Will as possible,and she didn't know why. She would have never got Jack here if it hadn't been for Will,and he would've just gotten sicker,or worse,died.

Will was suffocating her in his eagerness to help and it made her stomach turn.

She could understand he meant well,but she just couldn't stand to be around him,she didn't want to bring the past up about how they loved each other,for her it really was never there. She was pushed into loving Will when there was nothing to love,and as Will saw it,she just walked away from their love leaving him in the dark,and then came back only to rip out his heart and stomp on it. Yes it had been wrong,but she had at the time felt no need to tell Will about her love for Jack fearing it would cause conflict among them,she had just decided to let him find out on his own,but no she had to tell him to get that burning feeling in her chest to go away.

She just wanted Jack,and to be held in his arms under the moon far away from anyone and everything else in the world.

She looked out of the small window and saw the horizon light up with the beginnings of morning. Will was still sound asleep breathing in and out slowly. Elizabeth sighed and shifted in his arms praying the doctor would come in at any moment and give her some hope. She could just imagine in her mind's eye Jack lying unconscious on that cold table,his bare chest rising and falling with each forced breath.

Just as she had been contemplating to close her eyes the doctor quietly opened the door.

"Miss Elizabeth,good you're awake. Jack is still unconscious,but his heartbeat has gotten stronger. He may come to soon,but we won't know until it happens,so we are gonna take this slow." Dr. Mason smoothed down his hair and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Elizabeth got up from Will's lap making him turn on his side.

"Can I go and see him,please?" The doctor walked away from the door and pushed it open.

"Yes you may." She entered the small room with tear brimmed eyes.

She walked over the the table and took Jack's hand in hers.

"Please wake up Jack,I need you,I need to hear your voice." She was pleading with him as if he could hear her and it brought a wave of sadness over the doctor.

"I'm hoping myself he wakes. He is showing signs of healing,the wounds are closing up,slowly but progressively." Dr. Mason could see the longing tiredness in her face. She leaned down and brushed Jack's lips in a passionate kiss wishing desperately that he could return it. She placed her palm over his heart and smiled to herself,she could swear she felt it speed up a few beats.

"Take a seat Ms. Elizabeth,you need your rest. I will watch over him for you and awake you immediately if something changes,I promise." The doctor handed her his coat to cover up with as she laid down on the chair. Dr. Mason was amazed at this turn of events. He had been planning a holiday for the longest time for this weekend,and it was gone just like that. He would have never let something like this happen before,but these people really needed his help,even if they were just pirates.

She closed her eyes as Dr. Mason exited the room to leave her to sleep peacefully.

***

_The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and the wind blew lightly making the sails sway. Jack stood at the helm staring out at the sea. Between the sky and the ocean you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. He smiled as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her head into his shoulder. _

_"Can't stay away for long can ye,luv?" She smiled back at him. _

_"You know me all to well Jack Sparrow,can't be away too long or you get yourself in trouble." He turned around and faced her looking into deep her amber eyes. _

_"If it wasn't for you I think I'd be in a world of nothing." He leaned down and kissed her lips running his fingers through her hair. She gently pulled away to take in air as Jack did the same. He looked at her and turned his gaze towards the cabin door with a smile on his face. _

_"I know you've been waiting and wanting,and now I'd say you will get all you'll ever want." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the room. Busting it open they both fell into an embrace on the bed. _

_Unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time Elizabeth claimed his lips all the while. In that short amount of time the covers were torn from the bed and discarded onto the floor. Running her hands up his abdomen and to his chest she felt him shudder underneath her.  
His smooth chest was taunt with muscles,and Elizabeth was amazed at how well toned he was. He smiled and took her hands and kissed them,his beard tickling the tips of her fingers. Taking the warm shirt from his shoulders Elizabeth took it a threw it across the room. _

_"Needin' to rid me of my clothes are ya? Naughty girl!" He grabbed the shoulders of her dress and slid the slowly off of her taking in her beautiful skin. Her pale skin against his tanned skin was a sight. It was like night and day combined and they were both on fire. Moaning,Elizabeth gripped his back tightly as if needing him in order to keep her life making him tense with pleasure and he lost all control. _

_Her skin was covered in goose bumps as he nuzzled her neck,breathing in her scent. The scent of strawberries mixed with the scent of pine. She did the same as she leaned into him breathing in his unique smell,the scent of the ocean and a warm calming breeze on a summer night... _

_As they laid quietly in the bed,they both noticed how day had quickly vanished and the sky was an array of red and purple hues. Jack just laid there and held her against him._

_"I couldn't ask for anything or anyone better Jack." Elizabeth breathed out as she rested her head against Jack's chest. _

_"Neither could I luv." Jack smiled as he twirled her hair in his fingers._

_"Elizabeth...Elizabeth!"  
_

_***_

_ "Elizabeth!"  
_

Someone was shaking her shoulders and Elizabeth opened her eyes with a start and looked around the room. That dream had to have been the realist she had had in a long time. Jack was still lying on the table unmoving. The bandages looked like they had been changed since she went to sleep. She blinked and looked up into the old and kind eyes of Dr. Mason.

"Ms. Elizabeth,you were talking in your sleep,and Jack has moved a few times. I think his mind may be surfacing."

"How long have I been asleep?!" Elizabeth asked with annoyance creeping into her voice.

"About a good two hours,but you needed and deserved every minute of it. I changed his bandages."

She blinked once more looked from him to Jack and quickly got up and ran her fingers over his face.  
"Jack,can you hear me?" Jack moved his head and moaned. Elizabeth smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Can you open your eyes?" He moved his head more as if an attempt to clear it. He cracked his eyes to look at her and quickly shut them.

"Jack,You're awake!" Elizabeth cried in happiness. Jack opened his eyes once more and held his hand in from of them as the light was hurting his eyes.

"Yes,I think.. I am anyway. What.. the bugger happened,why are we here?" He put his hand over his eyes and leaned his head up.

"You were very sick on the Pearl,you had been stabbed and you had a really bad fever,and me and Will got you here. Doctor Mason has been taking care of you." She pointed to him on the other side of the table. Jack looked up at him with an unsure look on his face.

"You actually bothered helping an old wastrel rat like me?" He coughed a little and laid his head back on the table.

"It really was no problem,I just didn't want someone to die. Even pirates deserve another chance in my opinion,I would get hanged for saying that,but you have to give second chances no matter the reason." Dr. Mason straightened his glasses.

Jack looked up with shock glazing his brown eyes.

"I wish everyone saw it that way." Jack said laughing lightheartedly. He sat up and looked down at his chest,he touched the bandaged spot gingerly and winced.

"These wounds still do hurt quite a bit." He touched it once more and sighed.

"Yes of course they are going to hurt,they were badly infected number one,and number two you have only just begun to heal properly. You are going to need lots of care administered to these wounds and yourself. Lack of that is now why you're in the shape you are." Dr. Mason replied sternly. Elizabeth flinched at his words as she thought back to that awful night.

Her thoughts shattered as Will came into the room.

"Jack! Welcome back to the world." He walked over to the pirate and grabbed his shoulder firmly making Jack grimace.

"Easy there William,I'm not _that _well." Jack coughed again. Elizabeth looked at Will incredulously.

"What the hell is wrong with you Will,the man just woke up and you're acting like he is as good as new." Will glanced over at her as if he were a scolded child.

"Sorry,I'm just glad that Jack is ok." Will shifted on his feet.

"It's fine lad,just don't dog over people if they aren't expecting it." Jack said gripping his now sore shoulder. Elizabeth walked over to Jack to examine his wounds. It was still showing signs of infection but it was starting to heal around the edge.  
"You can't be moving around much Jack,or the wounds will bleed. So that means you can't be out fighting anyone or working on the ship." Elizabeth spoke harshly.

Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah yeah,I've learned my lesson,won't make the bloody mistake again,you can count on that mates." He put his legs over the side of the table.

"I'm really cold,and I'd like to have a shirt." He stood up on shaky knees and collapsed back against the table. Elizabeth gasped and grabbed his arm holding him steady.

"God Jack,are you out to hurt yourself further? Will,grab his shirt for him would you." Elizabeth looked desperate. Will picked up the bloody shirt and handed it to Jack.

"He probably needs another injection of the medicine." Dr. Mason walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle and a fresh syringe and filled it to his recommended line.

"Let me hold your arm." He took Jack's arm and found a vein in the crook of his arm and administered it. Jack winced and moved his arm back and forth.

"In a good couple of days you should be well on your way to a full recovery." He returned the bottle to the cabinet and discarded the syringe.

"I bloody well hope so,I bet the crew is worried sick. Me back is so stiff I think you could iron on it." He chuckled to himself.

"Take a seat Jack,I'm closed being this is the weekend,so you can spend time here until your well enough to leave." The doctor took out a pipe and stood by the window lighting it up.  
Elizabeth walked over to him and grabbed his hand causing him to glance at her.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart,Mr. Mason. I think if it wasn't for you,Jack would be dead. No one else would had even looked at us before making a death sentence."

He clasped both of her hands in his.  
"I don't mind at all,I know you all are decent people and mean well by certain standards,and you at least need someone to help care for you once and a while. All people deserve that,if not more."

She smiled at him and went to sit by Jack. She was ecstatic that Jack was finally awake and still alive. He would be ok to say the least,and that was all she wanted to hear,but they still had the future to look forward for. They were lucky enough to make it here unnoticed and unscathed,but getting out might not be as easy...

* * *

_Hey Guys! I`m back. Ok,so I totally suck at writing love scenes,if you can call that a 'love' scene_,_but Jack is getting better and on his way to being back to his old self and getting to spend time with Elizabeth. _

_Poor Will,is there no love for him_...


	6. Reminiscences

Sam's crew had been shocked that he had dissapeared, he never let anyone live to say they battled him. His blood red sails were proof of that notion. They had drenched them in all of the blood of who they encountered as a warning post. It was enough to scare even the most equally evil of men themselves. Next to Jack he was the most feared of all pirates. Jack could not even come close to the things Sam had done through out his life. He blamed Jack for killing his daughter when the man himself had done it out of his own drunken rage no less. Jack had also been on the receiving end of that dreadful night.

Jack and Sam had went way back, they both were 'friends' of Barbossa, and they had been deck hands early on in their lives before they became captains.

His daughter Emma, at the time had been 17 and had been sailing with him around to different islands looking for what ever treasure they would happen to find. She was a beautiful tanned young woman, with eyes of crystalline blue and hair spun of pure gold. Jack had come to love her as well, while he didn't love her in a romantic way, he loved her like a daughter himself.

While she was growing up Jack cared for her if her father was away, making sure she didn't happen to get into trouble. Jack promised himself to help with Emma while Marie was sick and if she died. She had been hit fast, and went down with little warning.

She died at the young age of 32. While she was alive her condition drove Sam crazy, he did everything he thought he could to help her with her sickness. He tried his best to tell himself everything would be ok, but the bottle was stronger than the will for his own sanity and it only made things worse for Marie to know her husband was on a downward spiral himself.

Days went by and Marie only got worse. Barely even able to speak, the sickly woman called her young 4 year old daughter in the room to tell her she was dying.

* * *

_Carrying a worn stuffed bunny by the ear, the little girl walked slowly into the room with her bottom lip in her mouth. Marie gently caressed her daughters face and smiled with tears in her eyes._

_"Emma, darling, your mother has to go away for a while." The little girl looked at her in surprise._

_"Where do you have to go mommy, can I go with you?" Marie closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Jack stood in the shadow of the room with a somber look in his features._

_"No baby, you can't go where I am being called to." She cupped Emma's face and kissed her forehead._

_Emma's eyes watered as she flung herself around her mother's neck._

_"Please Mommy, I don't want you to leave, why do you have to leave?" The little girl was desperately trying to convince her mother to stay but it was all unknowingly in vain._

_"I'm so sorry my darling, I have no choice, if I could stay here I'd give anything in the world to be able to stay with you longer. I may be gone from this earth, but my spirit will always be with you. Always remember that, I will always be there for you."_

_Marie limply laid her head back as she watched Jack step out and grab Emma's hand._

_"Jack, I'm sorry this is the way things had to go for you. I may be young, but I do regret some of the things I did in my life. I fear I will have afterlife regrets as well." She said sadly as she looked at Emma._

_"Marie, you have been the best mother to this child that I have ever seen, Sam was lucky to have you, and I hate that this fate has fallen upon you. But you have nothing to fear for Emma. I will take care of her." Emma looked up at Jack. Marie leaned up and started coughing violently, when the coughing had subsided blood stained the corners of her mouth. Jack walked over and wiped her mouth as she laid down once again._

_"Be at peace darling." Jack grasped her hand as she closed her eyes. Emma hugged Jack's waist as he bent down to pick her up._

_"Goodbye Emma..." Were the last words Marie breathed out as she drifted to a place farther than the minds eye could see._

_Emma buried her head in Jack's neck and cried a long cry as thunder rumbled about signaling a soul gone too soon.

* * *

_

Jack awoke with a start as he felt something shift beside him. Elizabeth looked sleepily up at Jack and smiled.

"Good morning jumpy. What was that all about? You look like you've seen a ghost." Elizabeth pushed up on her elbows and looked at him.

Jack looked at the ground as he tried to clear his head.

"Nothing luv, things of the past seem to come up more than I care to remember." Elizabeth ran her fingers across to top of his bare chest making him shudder quietly.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked as she pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Sam, and his daughter." Jack looked into her eyes as the widened.

"Sam is dead, and from what he said his daughter was too, so you don't have to worry about him." Elizabeth sat up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I know Emma is dead, I carried her body in my arms, I remember the horrible screams, and the blood. It was just like it was yesterday." Jack covered his eyes with his hand.

"Jack, your trying to recover and heal. Your body and mind are definitely not at their best, so don't let things bother you. I killed him, he fell over the rail and into the water. He never did come back up." She said with pride in her voice.

"Elizabeth, I know you're convinced you killed him, but darling I don't think he is going to go down that easily. Every woman in his life has seemed to be in either peril, or close to death. His wife Marie was the first to ever see his wrath at full force I believe. I nearly killed him countless times trying to get him away from her. He would go from her to me, it would take 6 men to get him off of someone and that little woman stood absolutely no chance. It was only after she got sick he left her alone." Jack looked off into an unseen distance and Elizabeth noticed he had went pale, as his usually tanned complexion was almost close to the color of the cotton sheets they were laying on.

"He doesn't deserve to live, he let you off Elizabeth, but he could have killed you with out a second glance. That woman that I had saved from drowning was bruised from the waist up, and she went back and lied to him about me for her own sake. If someone else even looks at the woman he is with, he will kill them, and then go abuse the woman for letting another man come in contact with her. It took his sights off of her and made him come after me, for her to bide her time."

Elizabeth gasped with tears in the corners of her eyes.

He could feel the forthcoming questions, and he could also feel the pain radiating out from her thoughts.

"Something is going to have to be done about him, and for as long as I have known him, it will take a lot more than just will power. No jail can ever hold this man. He will pay for what he has done. Marie and Emma will be avenged." She could see Jack's muscles tense as he spoke of Sam.

"He had a wife?" Elizabeth choked out. Jack looked down once more and nodded.

"Yes, her name was Marie, her father was a rich merchant and owned many stores in Port Royal. I think I knew more about her than Sam did, I helped her with Emma most of the time."

Elizabeth glanced away with a tinge of jealousy in her heart. She jumped as she felt Jack caress her arm.

"I didn't love her Elizabeth, I know that is what you are thinking. She and I were friends, just like me and Sam were once friends. I helped her, I protected her from her own husband. Even though we were friends, it took all I had to keep from killing him when we come in contact. Marie begged me to forget it and leave him alone, but there was no trust or further friendship between us. Emma was a beautiful baby, so easy to adore. I only wish that I had known in the very beginning that things were going downhill for Marie, God rest her soul."

"What happened to her?" Elizabeth now looked intrigued by hearing of people in Jack's past.

"She got bad fever and become very ill. Sam acted through the very beginning when she got sick to care for her, and when he knew there was nothing that could be done to help her get better he abandoned her and Emma both, leaving them to waste away, nearly living in the nearest pub." Jack clenched his fist and refrained from slamming the side of the bed.

"When Emma turned 10, Sam came back for her and tried to make amends. Being so young at the time, she didn't really remember what happened, but she forgave him and they lived together, father and daughter sailing the seas."

Elizabeth continued staring at Jack, the thought of him, a pirate, who would only ever look out for themselves caring for a child and a woman abandoned by her husband was more than his usual demeanor told, or his attitude. Jack had just changed everything she thought she knew about him and sent it packing south, he truly was a good man.

"So how did Emma... get killed?" Elizabeth forced out those last words as if she had been choking on them. Jack's face fell as the memories came flooding back to him about that dreadful night.

"It was raining that night, and I had been passing through around Tortuga, and noticed that Sam's ship was docked. No one looked to be on it at the time, so I didn't think much about it. That is 'ol Jack for you." He chuckled to himself and cleared his throat.

"I was passing a pub when a man had been thrown out at my feet, with a bleeding nose and a cut throat. I walked in to see what kind of hell was raging around in there, and there Sam was standing toe to toe with another bloke. Both swords drawn at each others throat, they eyed each other with a piercing glare before Sam lunged at the man and stabbed his sword clean through the man's heart with one swift thrust. He fell to his knees and Emma walked in and stifled a scream. She looked incredulously at her father and ran toward him hitting his shoulders. He then grabbed her wrists and looked fiercely at her."

* * *

_"What the hell do ye think ye are doing young lady?" Sam breathed heavily through gritted teeth._

_"We didn't come here to kill anyone father, we come to drink, that was all you said, remember?"_

_"I can do pretty much whatever I damn well please, ye got that. No woman, daughter or not or anyone else `ill tell me otherwise." Sam pushed her back and she fell to the floor. She shot back up and brushed herself off._

_"What the hell is wrong with you, you have a really bad temper father, and you need to learn to control it, or else you can just forget having me at your side. If I remember correctly, it was you who came looking for me, not the other way around." She glared at his back. This stopped Sam in his tracks and he slowly turned around._

_"Ye have one spiteful mouth on you don't ye? I can punish for that, if ya remember correctly, I am your father, and I have that right." He started towards her making her step back a few inches and Jack stepped in front of him._

_"Touch her and you can forget the use of your limbs, mate." Jack looked down with the hat shadowing his face._

_"What the hell do you have to do with this, she is my daughter, mind your own business, or suffer like 'ol Richard here just did." Sam raised the sword menacingly towards Jack's face, it was gleaming with fresh blood still on the blade. Jack looked up and removed his hat making Sam's eyes grow wide._

_"Ja-Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack grinned as his gold teeth glinted in the light._

_"I was passing through and thought I'd see how me favorite enemy was doing, aside from Barbossa that is." Sam's friendly expression turned back to a dark angry mask._

_"I knew you'd show up one day, ye always did seem to want to make your grave deeper." He examined the sword as if it suddenly interested him._

_Emma stepped in front of Jack and examined his face._

_"Jack? I remember that name, what are doing here, I thought you were dead!"_

_"My, you've sure grown up young one. Still beautiful as ever." She smiled at him as he looked into her eyes. Sam suddenly came to her back and grabbed her shoulder tightly making her grimace._

_"Just get out of this pub now, and will take care of Jack." He breathed into her ear. She grabbed his huge hand and yanked it off of her shoulder._

_"NO, I'm done with you, you're not going to hurt Jack. All you do anymore is kill everyone we meet, Jack is a friend, I remember him being there when mother died, when you weren't!" Sam snarled and slapped her making her face a now stinging red. Jack stepped in front of her and drew his sword._

_"Mate lay off, or things will get messy." Jack walked closer to Sam as he did the same._

_"Just what do ye intend on doin', seeing as not many make it out from this point?" Sam growled. Jack dropped and sliced Sam's leg, making him cry out in surprise. As Jack came back up Sam took the hilt of his sword and knocked Jack in the back of the head sending him sprawling to the floor. He ran a hand to his head and saw blood on his fingers. As the room began to spin he tried to focus on Sam._

_"You're gettin slow Jack, can't keep up pace. You're making it all quite easy." Sam laughed. Jack lunged and sliced across Sam's stomach making him buckle forward in pain. As the dizziness started to become stronger, he fell to his knees and tried to get his breath. Just as he did so he felt Sam's foot come in contact with his chest and he could feel several ribs crack against the force. He yelled in pain, and clutched his chest. He could hear Emma scream in the background as she began to pummel her father with her tiny fists. He looked up as the sweat rolled into his eyes making them burn._

_"Leave.. her.. alone." Jack tried to breathe, but his lungs would not comply. Sam bent back making Emma fly to the floor with a loud thud._

_The patrons that had been there a few moments earlier to witness what they thought was a good betting fight were nowhere to be seen as the fight began to take a very brutal turn._

_Jack stood up shakily and started towards Sam._

_"You.. are one ..bastard of a man, to treat a woman like you do. She is your daughter for.. goodness.. sake." This got Sam's attention further, and made him even angrier._

_"Marie.. never did anything to you and yet.. you treated her like scum." Emma stood up with tears in her eyes and looked at her father with all the hate in her soul._

_"Is this true? You hurt mother?" Emma walked closer to him as he looked into her eyes with a pained expression confirming her new found suspicion. She slapped him hard making his face turn to the side. He looked back at Jack with hatred in his eyes._

_"Ye had to open your big mouth ya bastard! You couldn't just 'ave' left well enough alone could ya?" He started to run towards Jack with his sword pointed straight at his heart. Emma's eyes widened as she saw this and she lept in front of Jack and gasped. Sam stared in horror with red rimmed eyes down at his sword now piercing his daughter's stomach. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she too looked down and watched the blood run down her once white dress._

_"Emma, baby, I'm so sorry!" He wrapped his hands around her waist and gently lowered her to the floor._

_Jack pushed Sam away as he pulled out the sword._

_"Get.. a doctor you bastard!" Jack yelled at Sam. Sam just stared at the blood covering his hands, he backed up to the entrance of the pub and dissapeared._

_Emma was slowly fading away._

_"Emma, stay with me.. darling, you can fight this." He gently picked her up in his arms and ran out the back of the pub._

_He ran into a deserted doctor's inn and looked for bandages. He found a few cloths and pressed them to her wound. She groaned in pain._

_"Jack, I'm glad to have been able to see you again, you helped me so much, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll say hi to mother for you." She whispered weakly._

_"No Emma, please hold on!" He cupped her face with his bloody hands as she closed her eyes and let go._

_Jack embraced the once lively young woman in his arms and wept._


	7. The Final Confrontation

_**I want to thank everyone for your Reviews,Alerts and Favorites. Fromheaven777,Jade Lammourgy,and Crystal**_**_yna du Starrvan_**,**_to name a few. I appreciate them all!_**

* * *

The smell of the ocean was something any pirate would tell you about being their third favorite part of the large mass of water. Having a ship and crew at their disposal was the second. Having a name for themselves would most likely be the first,with almost no doubt. That was definitely Captain Jack Sparrow's most favorite thing. Leaning against the rail of the Pearl that had recently been fixed,Jack inhaled the warm incense of the ocean. He had be hauled up in that doctors office so long,the urge to get back had been strong. They had made it out of the town unnoticed and unharmed and sailed away without a glance backward. It was pure bliss,being with Elizabeth without any care in the world,was more than Jack could ever want.  
But bliss didn't last forever,he knew that Sam wasn't dead,and he would be back,when and how was the thing that haunted his every thought. The thought of him coming back and killing Elizabeth just to get to him kept Jack awake most every night. With a strong crew he had lightly convinced himself that they could take Sam on,but there was always that dangerous thought in the back of his mind that kept him on his toes.

* * *

"Jack,what are we going to do? You can't go against this man alone,we are going to have to call in other forces." Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm to stop him from pacing. He grabbed a braid and twirled it in his fingers.  
"Who are these said forces,questionably speaking?" Elizabeth looked at him with that determined look in her eyes and it unnerved him just a little.

"Jack,I don't care if you don't want to,but I am calling for Barbossa's help." Jack rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I unfortunately have had to do a lot of things I haven't wanted to do for a long while,all of this should have never happened,I never intended to have this bastard coming after me." Elizabeth walked over to him and pushed him into the cabin wall.

"Jack,I know,let's just stop thinking about this right now. He hasn't made a move yet," She grabbed his shirt and slowly undid the buttons making his breath hitch,partly in confusion and desire.

"While we have this time now,alone,let's make up for lost time. And do things you _want _to do." He chuckled devilishly in his throat and caressed her shoulders. Careful not to agitate his remaining wounds she slowly danced her fingers across his abdomen and the shield he had built up over the past few days suddenly melted away. Locking his lips to hers,it was hard to keep the air circulating,but neither one could have cared less. Finally pulling his shirt free from his body,she pressed herself into him making him groan in desire. If the need for her hadn't been strong before it was painfully strong now. "Why have I been denying myself your touch,when it could be the only thing that had ever got me through the day. It could quite as well be ten times better than rum,if I say so myself... " Putting her finger to his lips she looked up into his eyes. "Is that so Captain Sparrow?" Jack sighed and gripped her tight to himself and buried his face in her auburn hair.

"As hardened as me old soul may be,I could never live without you."

"JACK! We need you out here!" Sudden pounding on the door accompanied Gibb's voice. Jack threw and damning look at the door.

"What the bloody hell is it Gibbs,you'd better have a good reason-" Jack unlocked the door and stared in pure shock at what he saw. Gibbs was standing bloodied and bruised with his hands tied and Sam standing with a sword to his back. The rest of the crew were down on their knees with Sam's crew at their necks. He glanced back at Elizabeth and mouthed only one word. "Run." Her eyes widened as she nodded,a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

" 'ello Jackie,'eard that little conversation ya two love birds 'ad in there,tell me,just 'ow long did yeh think I was going to let yeh off?" Sam stood before him bristling with anger. Jack swallowed hard with unseen panic running in his mind.

"Yeah ye know that is eavesdropping,not something kindly looked upon you know!"Jack sidestepped Sam and ran out on deck. Sam followed Jack's movement and kept Gibbs firmly in his grasp.

"Yew try anything funny and yer friend Gibbs 'ear gets it!" Jack looked Gibbs in the eyes and smirked slightly,Gibbs managed to smirk back as he nodded in knowing. Jack briefly wondered with some slight hope in his heart if Sam had missed the part about Barbossa being called in for help.

"Nearly killing me just wasn't enough for you was it?" Jack had to do what he was good at,distractions. Keep Sam at bay just a little while longer.

"Yew almost had _me_,ye did. Almost drowned,but me ever fateful crew came to me rescue. And 'ere I am,ready to spill yer blood,and this time you won't survive,I'll make sure of it." Sam narrowed his eyes and gritted what was left of his teeth at Jack and threw Gibbs from himself. The older man staggered and slammed against the deck floor groaning in pain as he fell on his arm and felt it crack.

"An not just yers mind yew,that bitch of yers too,I'll off your entire crew if needed to find 'er cause I know yer 'avin 'er 'ide out!" Sam gritted his teeth and glanced back into the cabin seeing Elizabeth was no longer there. Jack looked down and to his amazement,his sword was in the hilt at his side,and then it hit him,Elizabeth slid it there just before he ran to the door. Did she know?

Glancing over Sam's shoulder,he could see what looked like Barbossa's ship approaching them,and his plan to distract came back into play.

"What's that!" He yelled and pointed to the other side of the deck making Sam jump. As Sam stupidly turned to look,Jack knocked his sword from his hand and ran wildly below deck. Growling in fury Sam snapped his sword back up and ran after him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was surrounded in darkness. Looking around in confusion as to where Jack could have run in this,he cautiously walked blindly running his hand against the wall.

"If yew think this is going to 'inder my killing yew,yer severely mistaken,'ell I'll just blindly swing around and 'ope my sword 'its yew,you can't see either so yew won't know!" Sam continued to walk forward before stopping at the sound of Jack's voice.

"Good God,is that all you do is just run your mouth? Talk nonsense is what you do,I'll say. You talk and think you can do something before you do it,making it irrelevant and meaningless until you do it,savvy? You also forget this be my ship mate,so I know all nooks and er, crannies everywhere." Sam looked around trying to pinpoint exactly where Jack was but it was impossible.

Keep distracting. Wait for the fireworks.

"Oh,I meant to tell you,you look great,have ye lost weight? Ye don't seem to be as fat as ye was?" Jack slowly walked around himself running his hand along the wall himself to keep for falling. He could hear Sam growl in annoyance,and stifled a chuckle.

"Ye surely know how to dance arou' 'he sit'iation don't yeh,ye have always bee' a coward,tryin to escape,just like a little stupid mouse." Sam walked forward before he collided with something that felt very much like a person,and before he could get his bearings he felt something sharp at his belly.

"Take another move forward,and you life will be lost without any pity." A female voice warned. Unseen in the dark Jack raised his eyebrows as he recognized Elizabeth's voice. He didn't want her involved in this,not again.

Smiling to himself in the dark Sam slowly moved his hand around in the dark feeling for the the woman. She could hear something moving and pressed the blade just an inch further."Try anything and I assure you it will be your end." He could feel the pressure of the blade and stepped back.

"So,your wench has come back to defend your life Jack yet again,and she knows she could easily lose her own,could someone really be worth all tha'?" He reached forward timing his position to Elizabeth's and grabbed her throat. She cried out as he reached down and felt for the blade in her hand and grabbed it away from her.

"Easy no','ouldn't 'ant you to get 'urt,just yet." He leaned his mouth up to her ear. Elizabeth recoiled from the stench of his breath and tried to pull away,only making him pull her closer to him.

"Jack!" She screamed as Sam dragged her to the stairs where some light was pouring down,just enough so you could see the outlines of the two.

Jack prayed to heaven and hell alike that Barbossa had made it aboard the Pearl,or else this wasn't going to end well.

"Cem'on Jack,just come on up back on board and I might no' 'urt 'er too much." Sam seemed to be hitting all of Jack's sore spots,and he was doing it quite well. Not that he had never grated his nerves before,but this was concerning someone he loved deeply.

Growling in the back of his throat,Jack grasped the hilt of his sword and walked towards the outline of Elizabeth and Sam cautiously.

"You have no business with her Sam,if you want me then get _me,_leave her out of this." Sam backed up the stairs dragging Elizabeth with him cackling and quickly vanished leaving Jack to chase them up after him. Running up the stairs and coming out on deck he quickly looked around seeing no sign.

Something smashed against the back of his head and he saw stars momentarily as he crashed to the floor along with the remains of broken glass. He turned over and saw Sam staring back at him with Elizabeth still in his grasp too staring at him but in worried horror. He slowly reached to feel the back of his head and saw that it yielded blood. He pulled up to his knees and steadied himself and whipped out his sword.

"Why,do ye always have..to..hit..me?" Jack asked still clutching the back of his head and stood up. Sam pushed Elizabeth from himself into the hands of another even uglier and more disgusting pirate and drew his sword. She screamed as he pulled a blade out and ran it carefully against the side of her face,not so as to draw any blood. At that moment,Jack wished daggers would shoot from his eyes,but as Sam and the man looked back at Jack they both laughed mockingly at his helplessness.

Jack didn't care anymore,this would be the last time. He sprang froward and sliced deep into Sam's arm,having actual luck to catch him off guard. Sam screamed in pain but quickly regained himself as he swung at Jack slicing his shirt clean up the middle,the blade coming up mere centimeters from his chest and face. Jack's breath hitched as he realized how close that was,just an inch or two closer... Sam smiled menacingly.

"You will pay for that Sparrow," Sam was poised and ready to strike and came down on Jack fast. Jack reacting quickly slung his sword upward gripped the hilt as hard as he could and pushed back with as much force as he could muster. Being alot bigger than Jack,Sam pressed all of his strength into the sword pressing Jack onto his knees.  
"Are ye gonna give up yet,Sparrow,you will not get away this time. I'll make sure ye die,very slowly." Sam pushed further,spit dripping from his lip as he emphasized his words. Jack gripped his sword tightly and pushed upward trying to get Sam off of him,but the bastard was too strong. Finally he managed to catch a break and push Sam away.  
"This is the final straw Sam,you going to spend the rest of meaningless soul in the pit of hell." Sam looked at him menacingly and growled in his throat. "Oh yeah,and who's gonna put me there,you?" He howled with laughter and jumped forward stabbing Jack in the shoulder. Jack gasped in pain and returned stabbing Sam in the stomach. Sam grasped his stomach and growled in pain.  
"Where do ye get o' thinkin' that you are going to kill me. No man has ever lived long enough to get a mark on me. Yet you try to get a chop on me anyway."

Jack shrugged still grasping his shoulder. "Just face it Sam,yer gettin' old,and slow. Yeh need to be done away with." Sam's eyes burned with rage.

"But you also fergot one thing mate,I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack slung his sword knocking Sam's to his feet. Blood had bloomed across his shirt at his belly. He was in too much pain to consider bending down. He raised his hand in anger and looked over at his crew. The pirate that had Elizabeth in his grip let go. She kicked him in the shin and ran over to Jack.  
"You lost this time Sam,you need to put the past behind you. I forgave and forgot,and so should you." Jack extended his hand,not expecting Sam to grasp it. Barbossa's ship was now beside the Pearl,and the borded.

"Took ye long enough Hector," Jack joked,smiling and patted the older man hard on the shoulder. Barbossa just glared at Jack.  
"Ah,Sam. Long time no see. Still on that killing spree,I thought since you were older you would've put that behind you." Sam said nothing but just stared at Barbossa coldly.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled,the two walked over to the rails and looked over at the sea. "I'm glad this is over with Jack." She leaned over to him and kissed him deeply. And before Jack knew it Gibbs called out horror,"Look out Jack!" As he turned around Sam had a sword hoisted above his head. In an instant his eyes widened and he grunted in pain as blood seeped from his mouth. He looked down and saw the tip of a sword plunged though his chest. It was pulled out and he fell to his knees and heaved his last breath. Barbossa stood wiping the blood off his sword and chuckled. Jack looked down at Sam's body and slid back against the rails.  
"It was inevitable,Jack,he had it out for you and he wasn't going to stop,you should know that. And besides I couldn't let him kill you,I would have no one to degrade." Barbossa slapped Jack on his good shoulder and smiled. Jack continued to stare at the body and pulled his hat from his head. "He was a good man,once." He stood up and put his hat to his chest. Elizabeth grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Let's go Jack." She whispered softly.

Jack could finally breathe a sigh of relief.


	8. His Undying Love

Will sat on the beach out under the light of the moon and just glanced at the still sea before him. His heart had felt like it had been torn from his chest and thrown into a fire.

_It's over,you don't need to tell me. I hope you're with someone who makes you feel safe in your sleep,and tonight. I won't kill myself trying to stay in your life. I got no distance left to run. _

It was such a beautiful night,and here he was sitting in his own personal hell. In the distance on the shore he could see someone coming towards him.

_When you see me,please turn your back and walk away._

There was a huge knot in his throat and stomach and if it was the someone he thought it was,he didn't need them right now. As they got closer his heart seemed to hurt more and more.

_I don't want to see you cause I know the dreams that you keep,is where we meet..._ He knew this was the way it would have ended sooner or later. It never ever seemed like it would have worked out,and then there was that part of him that wished he could have made it work.

"Will...?" He closed his eyes and cringed at the voice. He didn't want to acknolege her. He wanted to make her feel like she had made him,so easily. The bitter part of his heart was so earger to shine at this moment,but he was something of a respectable man.

He looked up at her,her face stained with tears,of some emotion Will could't seem to find. Her hair gently moved arond her as she knelt down beside him. She smiled weakly at him and touched his hand gently.  
"Will,please. I don't want to hurt you,I know I have though. We just aren't meant to be together. You are a very respectable man Will Turner,but you need to grace the life of another woman. You don't need me,you could do so much better than me. I loved you once,but my heart has drifted,I'm sorry." He turned his gaze back to the sea and sighed. She stood up pulling his hand with her. He stood up and glanced back at the sea. She touched his face and made him look at her.  
"I don't want you to live your life harping on what could've been,I want you to be a happy man,you deserve that. I can't give that to you from my end. You have to understand."

"I know,I should've known all along,I kept telling myself you'd come around. I was denying you freedom as well as myself. It's me you don't need,_you_ deserve so much better than what I could try and give you. I want _you _to be happy. And you have made your decision as have I. I will be there for you though for the remainder of my days. " He smiled and wiped her cheek. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He wrapped her in a tight hug and inhaled her scent. That smell had haunted his every thought. She demanded to to be set free,and it was all he could do to comply,Swans aren't meant to be caged. She let go and made her way back. He just watched her as she grew smaller with each step she took. A peice of his heart gone,he would never get back. He'd devoted his undying love to someone who couldn't love him back. But he knew in time,all things would heal.

_It's over,I knew it would end this way. I hope you're with someone who makes you feel that this life is a life. One who settles down stays around,spends more time with you,I got no distance left to run,I'm coming home..._

_

* * *

_

Well guys,this is the final chapter. I hope you all liked it. I may have a sequel planned,but if you want to see one leave me comments saying so.

The Italics are the lyrics to Blur's No Distance Left To Run,you should really give it a listen.


End file.
